pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorful Red, Trio Live! (DOLLx3 Debuts!)
Idols: Falulu (Center), Haruka and Yume Bokerdole Coords: Angelic Mauve (Falulu), Angelic Dolly (Haruka) and Angelic Fancy (Yume) Cyalumes: Heartful MM Cyalume (Falulu), Angel MM Cyalume (Haruka) and Chao Heartful MM Cyalume (Yume) Song: Anataboshi (Milky Way) Scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets for your coord. Coord Change Start! Meganee: A return to the Angelic Coord series! Falulu: Angelic Mauve Coord! Meganee: Didn't Haruka wear this in another performance? Haruka: Angelic Dolly Coord! Iku-yo! Meganee: Say goodbye to FaluHaru! We have a new unit! Yume: Angelic Fancy! Yumekanau! Performance Amata no hoshi-tachi no naka de Kirari hikaru shiruetto Sono sugata hitome mita yoru ni Yaki tsuite shimatta wa Yume: It's finally my debut! Maru de mujuuryoku no naka de Fuwari ukabu shichueeshon Fukaku ni mo koi ni ochita no yo Kono sora mo uwa no sora Falulu: The new FaluHaru! Hitori dake ja setsunai kimochi mo Futari de nara wake aeru Sannin nara senaka wo osarete Yuujou aijou anata ni chokkou Haruka: DOLLx3! San, ni, ichi, zero! Dasshu suru kara Anata no sono tonari kiipu shite Hora itsu no hi ka tadori tsuku no yo Mada tooi anataboshi Ichi ni no san de waapu suru kara Watashi no kono omoi kanaete ne Ima sugu soko ni tadori tsuku no yo Nanzenoku kounen no mada haruka kanataboshi Making Drama, Switch On! Some red petals start falling from the sky, and Falulu, Haruka and Yume are seen chatting in a park, looking at the falling petals. When Falulu touches a petal, it becomes a big red flower, the same happens with all the other flowers. The scene changes as Haruka and Yume are holding a boquet with the red flowers. "Colorful Flower Boquet!" Atama no naka hiraite mirya Shirokujichuu kare no koto Sono sugata hitome mita dake de Bare bare yo "shimatta!" wa ' Airy Change! Golden Airy!' Maru de kyoumi ga nai furi shite Toori sugiru sutoriito Fushizen na aruki kata wo suru Kono koi wa kanau no ka? Hitori sukoshi shinkokyuu wo shite Futari kiri de "hanasanai?" Sannin dake no himitsu kaigi shite Yuujou aijou anata ni koudou Man ga ichi demo dasshu suru kara Anata no sono tonari enryo shite Hora itsu no hika tadori tsuku no wo Inotteta nagareboshi Ichi ka bachi ka no janpu suru kara Watashi no kono omoi uke tomete Mou sugu soko ni tadori tsuku no yo Un zenoku kounen no kyori wo koe anataboshi Hitori dake ja setsunai kimochi mo Futari de nara wake aeru Sannin nara senaka wo osarete Yuujou aijou anata ni chokkou San, ni, ichi, zero! Dasshu suru kara Anata no sono tonari kiipu shite Hora itsu no hi ka tadori tsuku no yo Mada tooi anataboshi Ichi ni no san de waapu suru kara Watashi no kono omoi kanaete ne Ima sugu soko ni tadori tsuku no yo Nanzenoku kounen no mada haruka kanataboshi Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Falulu Vocaldoll Category:Falulu's shows Category:Yume's shows Category:Haruka's shows Category:Awakened Vocal Doll Category:Secret Awakened Category:Vocal Doll Category:Prism Voice Category:1st Live 2015 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri